marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arnim Zola (Earth-616)
Zola has continued with his experiments at various locations around the globe, although his crimes against humanity had brought him to conflict with different self-proclaimed heroes, including Captain America many times and Deadpool. When fighting Deadpool, Zola created proto-husks of dead villains using their DNA; many of these were destroyed by Deadpool, except for four Gwen Stacy clones. He tried to steal the discoveries of Dr. Bruce Banner by sneaking into an observatory. The observatory was destroyed in an explosion and Zola was believed to die in it. Inexplicably, Zola survived and fought Irish super heroine Shamrock. He did not count on Clover's probably-altering powers and his cybernetic body exploded. Zola threatened her in a parody-like tone - he made a reference to The Wizard of Oz and then insisted that he would came back, especially to a monthly series. After the devastation caused by Onslaught, Zola collected humans from the rubble of New York City and endowed a girl with superpowers, creating Jolt. Jolt would join the team Thunderbolts, who would eventually go on to stop Zola. Zola later reunited with the Red Skull and criminal psychiatrist Doctor Faustus. He was instrumental in a plan to capture and brainwash S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Sharon Carter and manipulate her into assassinating Captain America. Captain America (Volume 4) #25 Following Captain America's death, Zola took great interest when he discovered that Carter was pregnant with Cap's child. During her imprisonment at the Red Skull's lair at the Kronas Corporation, Zola subjected her to many experiments. It is believed that Sharon Carter miscarried her child while prisoner, but this remains unclarified. Carter escaped and avenged herself against the Red Skull by fatally shooting him in the chest. Arnim Zola downloaded the Skull's essence into a robotic body similar to his own. | Powers = * Arnim Zola possesses the ability to mentally control his various genetic creations by means of the ESP Box mounted atop his torso and surgically attached to his central nervous system. Although most of the creatures possess limited intelligence and the capacity for creative thought, Zola can override their mental processes if he so desires. The ESP Box is a retractable device that can convert brain waves into electronic signals for transmission as telepathic commands within ordinary radio range. Normally, Zola is capable of controlling only his own organic creations, but if he remains linked to his support equipment, he can stimulate his own mental power to such a degree that he can create a psychokinetic network able to animate inorganic matter within radio range. Zola is unable to control natural organic life. The ESP Box also provides Zola with the following powers: ** Mind Control ** Mind Ray ** Mind Transfer | Abilities = Expert Biochemist and Android maker | Strength = Arnim Zola possesses the normal human strength of a male athlete in his prime, despite the fact that he does not exercise and is almost a century-old. | Equipment = Zola deploys mental commands to his creations in the form of energy bolts of approximately 100,00 volts. Similar in purpose to the ESP Box, the prod is limited in range to 18 feet and can only work on his own organic creations. * Zola uses exotic weaponry, androids, and genetically engineered lackeys in his schemes. His androids (or "bio-servants" can host Zola's mind and life-force) | Transportation = | Weapons = }} Category:Nazi members Category:Power Bestowal Category:Telepaths Category:Sega - Captain America